


Desk Work

by always_bias_wrecked



Series: Working out the Kinks [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Crying, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Thighs, This is all sex I dont know, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, help meee, so much sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_bias_wrecked/pseuds/always_bias_wrecked
Summary: The soft blue glow of Connor’s computer illuminates just beyond the area of his desk, casting a flattering light across his profile as he finally turns completely towards you. He tilts his head slightly, a smile tugging at his lips as he looks you over. He reaches up, pulling his tie loose and that alone nearly has you melting, pressing your thighs together in anticipation.“Come here,” he beckons, draping his tie and jacket over the side of his desk adjacent to Hanks.  You’re in front of him before you can think, holding your breath as he once more just lets his eyes drag over you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... This only happened bc everyone said if i wrote it they would read it. It's honestly just, filth, with some softness and fluff towards the end, but other than that... filth. Like 6k words of just porn honestly. i don't know how i feel about this, but here it is so, enjoy?

You moan, body jerking in your seat as the vibrator jumps to life inside you. Thankfully you’re alone in a self-driving taxi, this time. 

The rest of the day had been an absolute mess.

Connor had very much liked the effect edging had, had on you last time and wanted to experiment some more. You were to go about your day with a vibrator settled inside of you while Connor sat at the DPD with the remote to said vibrator. At first you thought he had maybe chickened out, going nearly half the day without turning the vibrator on once. And then it happened, while you were standing in the middle of the cereal aisle in the grocery store. You had nearly collapsed, catching yourself on one of the shelves as you clenched your teeth together. You had tried to look as normal as possible as you paced absently around the store, completely blanking on what you needed to pick up. One employee had asked if you needed help, eyeing you over dubiously when you apologized and said you were just a bit absent minded today. Just as suddenly as it had begun it stopped, leaving you feeling both relieved and frustrated.

The next time you had been halfway through a phone call with your boss. You had arched against the couch, biting your lip to keep yourself silent as your boss went on speaking, completely unwitting in your ear. You squirmed, desperately wanting to touch yourself but knowing it was a bad idea for a lot of reasons. Getting through the rest of the conversation without arousing any suspicion had been a much more difficult task than you had anticipated and by the time you hung up you were dripping and panting. The muscles in your abdomen and thighs were beginning to tighten and you couldn’t help but moan, wishing the vibrator offered just slightly bigger of a stretch… And then it stopped.

You had been out walking Sumo for Hank the next time it happened. You stopped, dropping onto the nearest bench and doubled over, pressing your face into your arms as that familiar tension began twisting once more in your core. You weren’t particularly concerned about what people passing by might have thought anymore. All you could think about was the need burning through you. Connor somehow seemed to know how to leave it going just long enough to bring you painfully close, and then stop it just before you could get to a release. You had nearly cried when he turned it off, leaving you soaked and aching and clenching around the little machine. Walking Sumo back home was slightly more difficult. 

He decided to take some mercy on you and turned it on again while you were at home cleaning. You dropped onto your hands and knees, moaning and unable to help touching yourself. You reached down, hand sliding beneath your leggings and underwear to rub at your swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves as the vibrator massaged at your insides. Even after he turned it off you were tempted to make yourself cum anyway, your body literally aching with the need for release, but you knew it would be better if you waited. And you were sure Connor would make the wait worth it.

Now you’re sitting in the back of this taxi, clutching at the seats as you pant, not even daring to try and touch yourself. You’re wearing the dress Connor had asked you to put on and you can feel yourself soaking through the sixth pair of underwear you had put on today. You’re not sure why you bothered wearing any at all.

Your entire body shakes with the tension that had been constantly built up over the day. There’s a genuine worry you might cum as soon as Connor touches you, you’ve become so hypersensitive and worked up throughout the day it may just genuinely take the bare minimum. He’d never let you forget it if he manages that. 

Tears sting at your eyes as your hips roll against the seat, in search of friction you won’t let yourself have and it really is torture. It’s enough to make you genuinely want to cry and you let out a rather pathetic sounding whine, pressing your thighs together and shifting in your seat. 

You bite down hard enough on your lower lip for it to hurt, nearly breaking the skin and then it stops. 

“Fuck,” you nearly sob, walls clenching, muscles tightening as the sensation suddenly disappears, leaving much desired. 

You do the best you can to compose yourself, even your breathing, get yourself cooled down and slightly less red in the face. But you can’t help that no matter how hard you try your body still trembles, shaking as if cold. 

You sit tensed, waiting for him to turn it on again, just to see how much he can put you through before you get to the DPD. 

Hopefully everyone else will be long gone by the time you get there, because at this point you’re not sure if you have enough sanity left to care if Connor fucks you in full view of anyone. At this point you’d pay someone to watch the two of you have sex if it meant Connor would finally be touching you and you finally get to cum. Normally you’d be nervous about this arrangement but getting caught getting fucked is currently the least of your worries. 

For instance, you have to sit on your hip because you’re afraid your wetness might soak through the fabric of your dress and onto the seat of the car if you sit normally. 

You take a minute to collect yourself once the taxi comes to a stop, taking a deep breath and trying to stop yourself from shaking just a little bit before stepping out of the car onto wobbly legs. You smooth your hands over your dress, over your hair, taking one more deep inhale before heading inside. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Hank looks up from his computer and Connor’s head snaps away from his computer, eyes scanning over you as you walk towards them. 

“With how late it is I figured Connor wouldn’t come home unless I came and got him,” you smile at the older man, leaning against Connor’s desk for support.

“It has gotten pretty late,” Hank pushes himself away from his computer, rubbing his eyes as he yawns. “She’s right Connor we shouldn’t still be here.”

Hank begins shutting his station down, but Connor is still hard focused on his own computer. You chew on your lip, trying not to look at him because god even just looking at him is driving you crazy.

You finally understand the phrase of wanting to jump someone’s bones. 

“Come on Connor, your girl came all the way here to get you don’t keep her waiting,” Hank grumbles and Connor looks up at the other man before turning to you.

He holds your gaze for a long time, his eyes already slightly darkened and heavy with arousal and you feel yourself flush as your core burns.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t make her wait,” Connor turns back to Hank as he steps out from around his desk. “I’ll see you in the morning Hank.”

“You kids be careful,” Hank waves as he heads for the door.

“Hank, will you turn the lights out behind you?” Connor calls out, making the older man pause. “We’ll be out in just a moment.”

“Sure, okay,” Hank shrugs, flipping the lights off before the sound of his footsteps disappear as he steps out of the office. 

The soft blue glow of Connor’s computer illuminates just beyond the area of his desk, casting a flattering light across his profile as he finally turns completely towards you. He tilts his head slightly, a smile tugging at his lips as he looks you over. He reaches up, pulling his tie loose and that alone nearly has you melting, pressing your thighs together in anticipation. 

“Come here,” he beckons, draping his tie and jacket over the side of his desk adjacent to Hanks. 

You’re in front of him before you can think, holding your breath as he once more just lets his eyes drag over you. He leans back in his seat, letting his head fall back and you swallow, so badly wanting to sink your teeth into his exposed neck.

“This dress looks even better on you than I thought it would,” he muses, reaching out and smoothing his hands over the backs of your thighs, pulling you closer until your knees touch his and your entire body jolts at his touch.

“Connor,” you breathe, and he hums at you in response, his hand sliding between your thighs, barely brushing against your clothed core but it’s enough to have you whimpering and your knees nearly giving out.

“You’re so wet,” he leans forward, pushing your dress higher up your body with one hand while the other presses between your legs. “I’m assuming the vibrator got you sufficiently aroused?”

“Connor, I think I’m going to go insane if you don’t fuck me very soon,” you whisper, voice tightened with genuine desperation and the corner of his mouth twitches as his lips part, a flush rising to his own cheeks. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he curls his fingers around the band of your underwear, swiftly pulling them down your legs and you eagerly step out of them. 

He takes his time running his hands over your skin, over your ass which is still bruised from the last time you’d had sex, the backs of your thighs, the insides of your thighs, over your hips. He pushes your dress higher up, exposing you from the waist down and his gaze darkens as he eyes your glistening core.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers before leaning forward, pressing a feather light kiss just below your bellybutton and your body jerks against his touch, not sure if you want to move closer or away.

He hums thoughtfully against your skin as his lips move across your abdomen to press kisses against your hipbones before nipping at the skin over them. 

You gasp, hips shifting closer, your hands curling in his hair, a shameless sound leaving you as he sucks a bruise into the skin. 

“Look how sensitive you are,” his warm breath so close to your core has you panting and your eyes watering again, thighs rubbing together as your walls once more clench around the vibrator now sitting idle inside of you. 

“Connor please, I need you to touch me, to do anything, please,” you beg and suddenly he pulls away from you, and the loss of contact nearly makes you sob. 

“Get on your knees for me,” he instructs, and you quickly do as your told, resting between his spread thighs. 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself, and you’re not allowed to cum. Do you understand?” You hardly hear the words as you watch him undo his pants, pulling his hard and flushed cock free and you nod. “Good. Suck.” 

You shift closer, glancing up to meet his eyes before curling a hand around the base of his cock and it’s warm and solid and god do you want it inside of you. Your mouth is watering as you finally lean forward, pressing a kiss against the head before taking him into your mouth. He lets out a shaky sound above you, his hand curling in your hair as you begin hurriedly working your mouth up and down his length. He feels heavy and full in your mouth, and you can feel him throbbing against your tongue and you can’t help but whimper at the sudden twisting of tension in your core. You curl your fingers into his thighs as you attempt to swallow around him, and he moans, giving your hair a soft tug. 

The vibrator suddenly switches on and you nearly choke, body spasming as you moan around him. 

“Keep going,” the words are more of a request and less of an order, but you do your best to turn your attention back to him. 

The longer the vibrator goes on the harder it gets to focus and the more you begin to feel like you can’t breathe, tears finally spilling down your cheeks as he fucks shallowly into your throat. You smooth your tongue over his length, swallowing around him as much as you can, gripping harder at his thighs. 

He pulls you off him with a sharp tug on your hair and you gasp, clinging to him as every part of your body quivers uncontrollably, muscles tensed too tightly for too long, unable to fully relax. He wipes the saliva running down your chin with his thumb, watching you gasp and shake and whimper, taking in your slightly delirious expression.

“Please, Connor, please I can’t take any more. I need you so bad it hurts,” you whine, pressing your face into his thigh. “It’s too much, please.” 

He guides you onto his lap, situating you to straddle one of his thighs, the vibrator still buzzing inside of you. His hands smooth over your thighs, the curve of your hips, up your sides, curling around the back of your neck to bring your mouth to his. You curl your fingers into his shirt, clinging to him as his tongue pushes eagerly into your mouth. You reach for the buttons on his shirt but he stops you, pinning your hands to his chest as he tugs at your lower lip. 

He dips his head to begin kissing and sucking at your neck and you mewl, tangling your fingers in his hair. His hands settle back on your hips, pushing down to make you grind against his thigh and you gasp so sharply it nearly hurts at the sudden friction. 

“Oh, Connor,” you press your face into his shoulder as he keeps the pressure on your hips, encouraging you to keep grinding against him. 

“How many times do you think I will make you cum tonight?” He whispers against your ear and you moan, shaking your head against his collarbone. 

You roll your hips against his leg, the friction and pressure against your clit combined with the vibrator already working you so close to the edge. All you can think about is finally reaching release, the tension that’s been building finally giving out. You press kisses against the side of his neck and he leans his head the other way to give you more room, a soft sigh leaving him as you run your tongue along one of the grooves in the artificial muscle. 

“So warm,” he breathes, pushing your hips down harder against his leg and your breath catches in your throat. “I can already feel how hot you are, how wet you are…” 

You press your face into his neck, panting and moaning as the tension in your body pulls so tight you almost want to scream. You dig your fingers hard enough into him if he could you’re sure he’d bruise, biting down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He groans, pressing and holding your hips down harder against him and the pressure finally breaks. You go rigid against him for a moment before the muscles relax again, your body shaking, a long low moan muffled against his skin as you collapse against him. 

He turns the vibrator off and you press closer into him as he smooths his hands over your back and arms.

“Are you alright?” He asks and you nod, leaning back enough to look at him.

He cups your face in his hands, leaning forward to kiss you, slower than the last though still needy.

“Stand up, and bend over the desk,” Connor whispers, his voice raspy and low right against your ear making you shiver. 

You shift off his lap to do as you’re told, bending over to rest the upper half of your body against the cold surface. You press your palms flat to the desk, watching your breath fog up the smooth surface as Connor pushes your dress up around your hips. He carefully pulls the vibrator from inside you and you bite down on your lower lip, squirming at how slowly he moves. He sets it aside before running his fingers over the tender skin of your ass, tracing over the patterns the bruises make.

“Your skin looks pretty like this,” Connor muses before his hand comes down, connecting hard with the already sore skin.

The contact makes you jolt forward, hipbones knocking hard against the edge of the desk and you gasp before letting out a shaky moan. He spanks you again then again, your core clenching around nothing and you let out a low whine as he rubs his hand over the stinging skin. He smacks you again, and you curl your fingers into your palms as you whimper, shifting your hips slightly in search of friction.

“Connor please,” the words hardly leave you as a breath, but you know he can hear it, the hand rubbing at your sore behind stilling.

“Please what?” Connor asks, his hand sliding down to the back of your thigh, already anticipating what you will ask for.

“Please touch me.”

He shoves two fingers easily into you with how wet you currently are and you gasp, reaching out with one hand to curl your fingers around the other edge of the desk. While your body welcomes the stretch his pace is too slow, his fingers dragging languidly in and out of you and you shift your hips impatiently.

“Damnit it Connor, please,” you whine. “No more teasing.”

He pushes the fingers back into you before he begins rapidly curling them. You yelp, your legs nearly buckling at the sensation, but Connor’s other hand keeps you upright. Each curl of his fingers has the pressure in your core building unbearably fast and you press your face into the crook of your arm as you gasp and moan. Too overwhelmed to worry about controlling the sounds you’re making. 

“Oh God, Connor,” you gasp, lifting your head in an attempt to get more air, your eyes unfocused as each press of his fingers hits just the right spot inside of you.

“You feel so good inside,” he leans over you, catching your earlobe between his teeth and tugging as he pushes another finger into you and you yelp. “I want more of you.”

“Then take me,” you whisper.

He lets out a low sound, that seeming to encourage him as his fingers begin moving faster inside of you. You gasp, body jolting as he brushes up against just the right spot inside of you.

Connor admires the small sounds slipping from you as you gasp for air, growing higher and louder the closer he brings you to release. The way your features twist into an expression of ecstasy, lost in the feeling as his fingers deftly massage your insides. The way your thighs begin to shake, your knees occasionally buckling but Connor easily keeps you upright, even as you throw your head back, shouting his name as your body trembles through your climax.

You slump against the desk, trying to even out your breathing as Connor shifts behind you. He leans over you, pressing hot kisses over your shoulders as he guides his cock to your entrance. He teases you, pushing just the head in before pulling out. He repeats this a few times until you let out a rather pathetic sound and he chuckles above you. 

“Do you need something?” He nearly purrs down at you, catching your earlobe between his teeth and you squirm.

“Connor,” you whine trying to push back against him which results in another spank. You can’t help the surprised cry you let out, the abused skin beginning to burn. 

“I need you to tell me what you need,” he whispers against your skin, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs.

“Your cock, in me, please, I’ve been waiting for this all day,” your plea is more of a moan, your walls desperately clenching around nothing, anticipating being filled by him.

He pushes all the way into you with one smooth motion of his hips and your eyes roll back, mouth falling open at the perfect feeling of him finally stretching you, filling you the way only Connor can. 

He places one more kiss against your jaw before straightening up, curling his fingers into your hips as he begins thrusting in and out of you. This time he builds up to it, starting slow and shallow, building up to his hips slamming into you at a speed that would fatigue most humans very quickly. The sound of skin against skin, and your now unrestrained and rather obscene sounding moans filling the room. Each thrust in and out of you drags wonderfully along your insides and you can feel your body tensing again, the pressure in your core winding up.

“Oh, fuck don’t stop. Your cock feels so good,” the words spill off your tongue, clumsy, slightly slurred and half moaned. 

His hand curls in your hair, pulling sharply and you gasp, arching your back. “Do you want to cum on my cock?” 

Connor’s voice is beginning to lose its evenness, lowering and becoming raspy at certain points as he fucks into you, his hands on your hips pulling you back to meet his thrusts. 

“Yes,” you groan, slumping back onto the desk when he lets go of your hair. “Please Connor.”

Connor let’s go of your hips, reaching to grab the opposite edge of the desk, pressing your hips flush against the desk. He uses the leverage to fuck harder into you, your body trapped between his own and the desk and you nearly scream. You reach out, curling your fingers into his wrist and he adjusts his grip for a moment. He twines his fingers with yours before gripping back at the edge of the desk, an oddly affectionate gesture compared to his other actions. 

He leans over you, pressing his lips to your ear as you gasp, and moan, and whimper, your eyes half lidded and glassy.

“I love you,” he coos to you, placing a soft kiss against your cheek, his hips still crashing unforgivingly into your own. “You’re so beautiful.”

The hand holding Connor’s grips tighter, your face twisting almost into an expression of pain before relaxing back into pleasure. He continues to whisper sweet nothings into your ear, kissing and nipping at your neck. Connor closes his eyes, sinking his teeth into his lip, encouraged as he listens to your moans as they begin to grower higher, louder, more desperate, growing closer to your next release. 

“Are you going to be a good girl and cum again for me?” Connor groans before running his burning tongue over the shell of your ear.

“S-shit… I’m … so close Connor… don’t stop,” you barely get the words out between gasps and moans and mewls. Connor dips his head down, his lips finding yours in a messy clash of lips and teeth and tongue.

Your head is reeling, your third orgasm quickly approaching, your entire body buzzing and shaking in anticipation of release, Connor’s body folded over yours the only thing keeping you upright. You pull away from his kiss to breathe, your chest burning, unable to take in as much oxygen as you need. You take a sharp breath in, your mouth hanging open in a silent scream as the sound gets caught in your throat. The pressure in your core is agonizing, each snap of Connor’s hips pulling it tighter, and tighter until it’s all you can think about, the soft words he whispers into your ear turning into gibberish. And then it releases, your entire body convulsing as the strangled scream finally tears from your throat.

You go limp against the desk, your knees buckling as you struggle for air. Connor straightens behind you, his fingers curling back into your hips. He gives you no time to recover, pulling almost completely out of you before slamming back into you and you yelp, the force jerking your body forward. He does it again, and again, each time forcing sounds from you that begin to sound more and more like sobs the longer he continues. 

You cling to the edge of the desk, your eyes rolling back into your head each time Connor sinks his cock back into you. There’s a stream of saliva running from the corner of your mouth, dripping down your chin. Your lips are swollen and parted and red as Connor continues to pull those desperate and needy sobs from you, your brows occasionally furrowing together before relaxing again.

You don’t even know how you’re still on your feet, your eyes won’t focus, and you can hear your pulse in your ears. You can’t think, your mind completely blank of anything except for how amazing Connor feels with every hard thrust into you. You can feel your body building up to another release, already so spent and worked it almost makes you want to cry. But Connor feels so good and you don’t want him to stop, he can fuck you until you lose consciousness for all you care. All that matters is that he doesn’t stop. 

Your body is growing shiny with sweat, sticking your hair to your temples and the back of your neck, the fabric of your dress has shifted and is falling off your shoulders, barely clinging to your frame. He watches your hands grasp desperately at nothing, fingers splaying out across the desks surface. 

Your voice has started giving out, the sounds still pouring from you cracking and hoarse. 

Connor is starting to lose his own careful control, low sounds punctuating his thrusts, expression growing twisted and tense. Occasionally his eyes will flutter closed and a raspy moan will slip through his teeth, his heavy gaze trained hard on the half of your face that he can see. He presses his fingers into your thighs, dragging his nails along the skin and you let out a weak sound in response. 

He presses his head between your shoulder blades, letting out a low groan as his hips suddenly still as his own release spills inside of you. You both stay that way for a moment, allowing you a much-needed break to try and catch your breath. 

Carefully he pulls out of you before helping you turn over onto your back, shifting you farther up on the desk. He leans back over you, his eyes gone dark and face flushed, accentuated by the pale blue light still coming from his computer screen. 

He pushes back into you and you gasp, reaching out to grip at his shoulders. The corner of his mouth twitches slightly, almost a smirk as he begins rolling his hips back in and out of you. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” he presses into you, leaning down to kiss you as he moves faster against you. 

“Ah C-Connor, I can’t I-” you cling to him as the words tumble out of you, catching in your throat as he begins thrusting harder into you.

“Just a little more, you can take a little more,” he presses kisses across your cheek, down to your jaw, leaving more hickies and marks along your throat.

You press your nails into his back, arching up against him. Your body is beginning to ache, limbs heavy and tired, all the tension and teasing from earlier combined with three previous orgasms has you feeling suddenly very exhausted. 

He kisses you, slow and careful, taking long pauses to let you catch your breath in between. He cups the side of your face in his palm, delicately tracing his thumb over your cheekbone, over your lips as he looks down at you. His own lips are parted, his breathing still relatively steady compared to your own but his cheeks have gone a dark blue. 

“You’re perfect,” he whispers almost reverently, his hips suddenly moving harder and faster against you. “Every part of you. Perfect.”

You press a hand over your mouth as you moan and Connor quickly presses it back to the desk. He shifts, straightening, his fingers curling into your thighs to hold them in place. He watches your chest heave, eyes pressed closed as tight sounds and nonsense words spill from your swollen lips. He bends slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of your knee. 

He lets go of you just for a moment, and then he has the vibrator pressed against your already too sensitive clit and you gasp, squirming beneath him. You writhe beneath him, trying to escape the overwhelming sensation but his grip on you is merciless, keeping your hips firmly planted on the edge of the desk. 

“Connor that’s – I – it -” you curl your fingers into his forearm, mumbling gibberish as your thighs begin to shake, your next orgasm approaching suddenly much quicker than you had anticipated.

His own expression has become more strained, low sounds pulling from him with each thrust into you and you can tell he’s getting close too. 

“Let go,” he breathes, voice raspy and low as his eyes meet your and that seems to be all it takes. 

You cry out, body trembling as your release tears through you and Connor lets out a low moan, freezing over you as he spills inside you again. But he doesn’t give you a break, keeping the vibrator pressed against you, still pushed all the way into you. You let out a sound that sounds more like a sob as you once more writhe against him, your hands gripping desperately at whatever part of him that you can reach. You can’t breathe, unable to force the air in or out of your lungs as the aftershocks of your previous orgasm quickly bring you to your next one. You feel a tear run down your temple as you’re finally able to gasp in a breath, panting as he finally turns off the vibrator, setting it aside as he leans over you. 

He gently smooths your hair from your face, wiping away your stray tear as he peppers soft kisses across your face. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” You whisper once you manage to somewhat catch your breath, voice hoarse and harsh sounding in you own ears. 

“No. It’s just … when you orgasm your walls tighten and it … It feels good,” a flush returns to his cheeks as he speaks and honestly it’s amazing after all that he has the audacity to look cute and shy. “Was it too much?”

“I don’t think I can move,” you tell him, and he offers you a bashful smile.

“I’m sorry, I will be more careful next time.”

“Liar,” you mutter half-jokingly and he laughs softly.

“You do make it very difficult for me to control myself,” he whispers before leaning down to press his lips to yours.

You welcome the tender kiss, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck, running your fingers idly through his hair. 

“We should go home, you’ll need to clean up and rest,” he places one more kiss on your lips before shifting away from you, carefully pulling out of you. 

He does his best to clean you up with what he has, sliding on his jacket and tucking his tie, and the vibrator into his pockets. He helps you readjust your dress and your hair before lifting you against his chest. You lean your head against his shoulder, letting him carry you out of the DPD. 

You doze against him on the ride home, going in an out of sleep as he massages at your scalp. 

He carries you inside, helping you undress as he gets the shower running and you’re thankful there weren’t many people out because you look like a disaster. Your neck is covered in hickies, your makeup is smeared, and your mascara had run and then dried on your skin, your lips are red, and your lower lip is slightly bleeding where you must have bitten too hard. You have bruises on your wrists, your hips, your thighs, and your ass is a combination of bruised, red and blotchy. You trace the line of hickies down the right side of your throat as you look at them in the mirror. There are some where you can still see the faintest hint of teeth marks. 

“Jesus,” you huff under your breath and Connor quickly turns to look at you, brows knitting together in concern. “I look like I got hit by a car.”

“I hadn’t meant to be so aggressive,” Connor moves over to you as you turn to face him, his eyes quickly scanning over your exposed form, no doubt analyzing each mark he had left on you. “But as I said, I find it difficult to control myself with you.”

He leans forward pressing a lingering, soft kiss to your lips, moving down your neck, bringing your hands up to brush his lips over your wrists. You shiver, clinging to the edge of the countertop as he kneels in front of you, continuing the slow, warm drag of his lips across your bruised hips. He kisses at your thighs, lifting one to move his mouth along the inside of your thigh. 

“What are you doing?” Your voice shakes as you look down at him, watching his mouth move closer and closer to your core. 

He opens his eyes, looking up at you as he hooks your thigh over his shoulder, smoothing his palm over the outside of your leg. 

“I’m apologizing,” he states before leaning forward, flattening his tongue as he laps at your folds.

You curl one hand in his hair, keeping your grip on the counter with the other to help keep yourself upright. He moves his tongue slowly against you, his touch tender as if worried about it perhaps being too much. You move your fingers over his scalp to encourage him.

He laps at your entrance, teasing kitten licks as his palm smooths over your bruised behind, gently messaging at the tender flesh. He sucks gently at your folds, watching your face for any signs of discomfort, becoming a bit more bold when you sigh and let your head tip back, once more smoothing your fingers through his hair. He shifts, rubbing his tongue against your clit and you gasp, muscles in your thighs and stomach tensing at the light touch. 

The running water is beginning to fill the bathroom with steam, making your head feel even lighter and limbs even heavier as Connor’s mouth moves against you.

You whisper his name and he sucks at the swollen bundle of nerves, your brief interlude not nearly enough time for your body to recover. But he keeps your heightened sensitivity in mind, trying to find the balance of just enough so that he doesn’t cause you any discomfort. He figures he’s already put you through enough, he doesn’t want it to be too much but just enough.

He wants it to be gentle. 

A reward for allowing him to have his way. 

This orgasm builds much slower, working up to a welcome warmth instead of an unbearable pressure. 

Nothing is rapid or rushed, his tongue steady, even, warm and soft against you before he sucks at your clit again. And the sight of Connor kneeling between your legs, his eyes closed as he relishes in you, a soft purple hue coloring the part of his cheeks you can see as a few soft, muffled moans leave him has the warmth burning hotter within you. 

You whimper, curling your fingers back into his hair, catching your bottom lip between your teeth.

“I’m close Connor,” you breathe, giving his hair a gentle tug.

He hums against you in acknowledgement, his hands massaging at your thighs, smoothing over your hips as he feels the muscles begin to twitch. He sucks at you one more time and your release courses through each nerve ending, moaning as it makes you curl your toes, your thighs squeezing around his head as it pulses through you. 

He sets your leg back down, straightening up until he stands over you and curl your fingers into the back of his neck, bringing his lips to your own. He eagerly returns your kiss, his arms wrapping around you to hold you close enough to feel your heart beat against his chest. 

“We should shower before the water gets cold,” he says once you finally pull away to breathe.

The two of you step under the stream of warm water and he helps you wash your hair as you make sure to remove all the remaining makeup from your face. He helps you wash your body, hands ginger and languorous as they move over your skin, especially over your scattered bruises. 

Connor dries off and dresses faster than you and steps out of the bathroom as you continue to get ready. 

He hands you a glass of water and two pills which you take without question when you enter the bedroom. He encourages you to continue drinking the water until you’ve downed more than half the glass. 

Then he lays down, holding his arms out to you to beckon you closer and you can’t help but smile. You crawl towards him until you’re close enough to settle into him, his arms quickly folding around you. He caresses your hair, your shoulders, his hand pushing underneath the fabric of your shirt to run over your back and you can feel yourself relax further and further into him, everything finally catching up with you.

“I know you joke,” Connor begins solemnly, pulling you out of your half-asleep state. “But if there ever is a point where I go too far, or hurt you, you need to tell me.” 

“You don’t hurt me Connor, it might be a lot sometimes, but I ask you to do a lot of those things,” you shift so that you can see his face. 

“But if I ever do it’s important you let me know. It would … trouble me, very much, if I were to ever cause you any pain,” he speaks without ever looking away from the ceiling, his hands still moving idly against your skin. 

“Ok, I promise,” you reach out, cupping his cheek in your palm and he finally turns to look at you, his eyes instantly going to your own. “But you have to promise me something too.”

His eyebrows pull together in a slight scowl, eyes quickly scanning over your features. “Such as?”

“That you’ll remember that I love you, and if I ever do anything that hurts you, you should tell me too,” you tell him, smoothing your thumb over his temple.

His expression instantly softens, a small smile pulling at his lips and he nods against your hand.

“I can make that promise,” he pulls you back against him, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I love you too.”

Between the steady rhythm of his thirium pump and his hands moving over your skin it doesn’t take you long to drift off. 

____________________________________________________________

The DPD is once more a hub of activity when Connor enters the next morning, later than he would usually arrive but he hadn’t wanted to leave you this morning. He would have been perfectly content wasting the day away in bed with you if it meant he got to hold you just a little while longer. 

“Connor,” the WR600 that does the cleaning calls out, stopping him before he can get to his desk.

His cheeks are flushed, his hands clasped together against his chest as if he’s holding something. He clears his throat, his eyes quickly flickering around the room before taking Connor’s hands and shoving something into them. 

“I found them on the floor by your desk,” he whispers, quickly scratching at the back of his neck. “I assumed they are yours.”

Connor scowls, going to look at the soft fabric the android had pushed into his hands, but the android quickly stops him, clamping his hands over Connor’s. 

“I would wait until you are somewhere more discreet,” the android whispers, finally meeting Connor’s gaze with raised brows.

“Oh,” Connor’s own face flushes as it finally clicks, coming to the only solution as to what they could be. “I see. Thank you.”

The other android nods before hurrying on his way and Connor balls up your underwear into one hand, pushing them into his pocket as he heads over to his desk. 

“What was that all about?” Hank mumbles without looking up from his computer as Connor sits down at his desk, nervously double checking to make sure your underwear is tucked securely in his pocket. 

“Nothing,” Connor answers a bit too quickly, drawing Hanks full attention to him. “I dropped something when I was leaving last night, he was returning it to me.”

Hank eyes him skeptically for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, turning his focus back to his computer.

“So why are you so late, your lady keep you up late last night?” Hank chuckles under his breath. 

“It was much more the other way around,” Connor states simply, smirking when Hank gawks over at him. “I’m the one who doesn’t need to rest, after all.” 

“A forever young man with endless endurance,” Hank shakes his head. “That girl doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“I assure you her wellbeing is of immense importance to me, and we regularly practice things such as aftercare-”

“Hey, hey, I believe you, I don’t need you to explain it all to me, Jesus,” Hank cuts him off, leaning back in his chair as he turns back to look at his computer. “Get to work or something.”

“Whatever you say, Hank,” Connor smiles, turning to his own computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just some domestic, fluffy nonsense bc i just felt like i needed it, for my soul after all the smut. So, no there is no smut in this but i hope it's still enjoyable lol.

You’re still in bed when Connor gets home, and he feels a quick flicker of concern, and then guilt. He brings you a fresh cup of water and some pain meds, setting them on the bedside table before kneeling down at the edge of the bed. He brushes his knuckles lightly over your cheek, the feeling of your skin familiar and comforting. He leans forward to press his lips to your forehead and you stir, making a soft sound in the back of your throat as you wake. You blink a few times before your eyes adjust and focus on him, instantly relaxing back into your pillows.

“Hey,” you mumble, voice groggy and hoarse from sleep.

“Hi. Have you gotten out of bed at all today?” He asks, smoothing his fingers through your hair, rubbing at your scalp.

“I got up to take a shower and eat,” you reach up and grab his hand, twining your fingers together before tucking your joined hands under your chin. “I had to call in sick from work.”

The small gesture sends a quick swell of affection through him as he looks down at you, shifting to rest his chin on the edge of the mattress. 

“You know how yesterday I said I looked like I got hit by a car?” You close your eyes as you speak, waiting for his small hum of acknowledgement. “Well, today I feel like I got hit by a car.”

“I’m sorry… You should take these,” You open your eyes as Connor reaches for the pills, holding them out to you. 

You prop yourself up enough to take them, popping them into your mouth before grabbing the glass of water and downing a few mouthfuls with the meds. You settle back into the pillows, groaning slightly as you shift. 

Again, he feels that swell of guilt. You hurt because of him, despite what you had said to him last night about it. It’s his fault you feel like this. 

He straightens, stepping out of his shoes and sliding off his jacket and tie. He exchanges his button down and jeans for a t-shirt and boxers before flicking on the light. You make a sound of displeasure, rolling over to squint at him as he crawls onto the bed.

“Why’d you turn the lights on?” You blink at him as your eyes adjust and then you see it, the soft tilt of his eyebrows, the press of his mouth. “What’s wrong?” 

“I need to look at you,” he says before gently pulling the blanket off you, your limbs instinctively curling towards your body against the colder air. 

You’re in underwear and one of his shirts and that sight would typically be enticing but his guilt currently outweighs anything else. He examines your neck, where the dark purple splotches leave little space for your skin tone to show through. The bruises on your wrists are faint, just from grabbing you a bit too hard one time. He shifts down your body, lifting the hem of the shirt to expose your hips. The bruises there are dark, and no doubt sore, being from your hips repeatedly slamming into the edge of the desk. There are also faint bruises on the sides of your hips from his fingers and he makes a mental note to be more aware of how hard he’s holding on to you. The bruises on your thighs are faint but many and scattered, once more from his fingertips pressing to hard into your skin.

“Roll over for me,” it sounds more like a question than a request or command, but you quickly comply. 

He pushes your shirt farther up to expose more of your back and you can’t help but shiver, squeezing your pillow a bit tighter. Your torso seems relatively clear of any marks or bruises, but your ass is a whole other story. Your left cheek is almost completely covered in bruising, and there are a few more bruises scattered around the backs of your thighs. 

He leans down pressing a soft kiss to your cheek, the side of your neck, across what’s exposed of your back, over the abused skin on your behind, down the backs of your thighs. 

“Connor?” You twist onto your hip, enough to look at him but his eyes are downcast, hands hovering over you as if unsure. “Hey.”

You shift, sitting up to take his face in your hands, smoothing your thumbs over his cheekbones.

He leans into your touch but keeps his eyes down, thoughts spinning. He liked marking your body, he liked pushing, but it had always been so controlled before. Perhaps he had finally lost that careful control, he had finally pushed too much. Despite what you claimed about him not causing you any pain. Perhaps he had been selfish. Careless.

“What’s going on up there?” You gently tap on his temple, shifting so that he has to look at you and that kicked puppy dog expression immediately makes your chest ache.

“I was careless last night. I should have been more mindful of how fragile you are. I acted selfishly,” he spills the words like a confession, vulnerable brown eyes meeting yours. “I hurt you, and I’m sorry.”

“I thought we already talked about this,” you shift to sit in his lap, thighs straddling his hips as you drape your arms over his shoulders. “You didn’t hurt me Connor. Yes, I’m sore and I have some bruises and am very, very tired. But I liked it, I wanted it too. If it was too much, or I thought I couldn’t handle it, I would have asked you to stop. Connor, I’m ok. And so what if you were a little selfish we all are sometimes.” 

You curl against his chest, wrapping your arms around him and squeezing him against you.

“I love you Connor. I promised you I’d tell you if you hurt me, would I lie to you?” You mumble the words into the fabric of his shirt.

“No,” he sighs, his arms reaching around you to hold you against him, relaxing in your grasp. “You wouldn’t.”

“Besides,” you lean back to look at him, feeling a warmth creep into your face as you admit. “Even if this is a bit excessive … I like being able to see marks and bruises afterwards too, because I know they’re from you.”

“Well,” Connor’s own cheeks go a faint purple, gently tucking a stray hair out of your face. “When you put it that way, it does make me feel slightly better.”

“Good,” you smile at him as his palm caresses the side of your face, his eyes tracing over your features.

Connor leans forward, almost hesitantly pressing his lips against yours. It’s a slow kiss, enough space for a heart beat between each lingering press of lips and you sigh against his mouth. His hands snake under your shirt, roaming up and down your back, pressing slightly into your shoulder blades when you push into the kiss. You moan softly as you lean into him, deepening the kiss, curling your fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. Connor makes a sound in the back of his throat, fingers curling into your waist as he shifts to press you to the mattress beneath him, pinning your hands by your head as he looks down at you.

“We should wait a couple days before having intercourse again. Your body was strained last night. It needs to heal,” He tells you, smoothing his thumb over the inside of your wrist.

“A couple days?” You groan, pouting up at him and he chuckles, gently pinching at one of your cheeks.

“Do you genuinely feel we could have sex now and it would bring you more pleasure than pain?” He asks, his head tilting slightly as he shifts to sit upright between your knees. 

“A little pain is good sometimes. We could try?” You shrug, and he rolls his eyes, his hands settling lightly on your lower thighs.

“I do sometimes find your masochistic tendencies worrisome,” he shakes his head. “Let me rephrase then. I, will not be having sex with you until you have recovered.”

“It’s not my fault I’m young and horny. Besides,” you sit up, pressing yourself into him, dropping your voice to a low whisper as you add, “your cock just feels so good, the way it fills me up, so big and hot. I can’t help it.”

“That’s-” he clears his throat as his face goes a dark blue his eyes wavering as he looks at you. “I am glad you find it – me, sufficiently pleasing. In that regard.” 

“More than sufficient,” you purr, and he turns his head away, rubbing at the back of his neck as his flush darkens. 

“And Hank thinks I’m the overzealous one,” he mumbles under his breath and you laugh, letting your head fall against his shoulder. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” you concede, cuddling up against him and his arms almost instinctively wrap around you. 

“You were … messing with me?” 

“Just a little bit, I still meant what I said.”

“Oh. Well … Good,” he fumbles, and you lean back enough to look up at him, his face still deeply flushed. 

The two of you just stare at each other for a moment, taking in the features you had already committed to memory, settling into a comfortable silence as you hold one another. And then Connor scowls slightly, blinking rapidly for a moment.

“Hank will be here in 20 minutes, he says there’s something he needs to bring me?” Connor glances down at you and you shrug.

“Oh,” he breathes as though suddenly remembering something. “You know the WR600 who cleans the DPD office?”

“Eric? Sure, what about him?” You shift to sit straighter as Connor does, the android once more looking abashed. 

“I happened to leave your underwear there last night, he found them while he was cleaning,” he watches your eyes widen and quickly assures, “he was very discreet about returning them to me. No one saw.” 

“Jesus. There were so many reasons for me to just not wear any last night,” you sigh. “Poor Eric.”

“He was a bit flustered but, understanding,” Connor admits, and you chuckle.

“Yeah well, fair enough.”

“It’s getting late, I will go make you dinner. You should finish drinking that water,” he presses a quick kiss to your cheek before disappearing out of the room.

You sigh but pick up the glass of water he had brought you and down the rest of it. You pull on a pair of pajama shorts before shuffling out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to refill your glass of water. You lean against the counter as you watch Connor cook, periodically sipping on your water. He seems perfectly content to have you just standing there, even if neither one of you speaks but you understand. You like just having Connor around you, knowing he’s there is comforting.

There’s a knock on the door and it makes you jump, the sudden sound slightly startling you.

“That would be Hank. Do you mind getting the door?” 

“Connor, I look like a … a I don’t know,” you breathe, gesturing mostly to your marked throat and he arches a brow.

“It’s only Hank. Please? This is almost done,” Connor gives you an imploring look and you immediately cave. 

“Yeah, ok,” you sigh, setting your glass down on the counter before heading out of the kitchen. You take a deep breath, trying to brace for whatever his reaction might be when you open the door.

“Good Evening Lieutenant,” you greet warmly as you open the door, trying to mimic Connor’s inflection.

“Oh yeah, very funny,” he breathes before his eyes flicker over your neck, your wrists, your thighs before finally landing back on your face. “Christ.”

“Come on Hank, it’s just a little rough play,” you wink and the older mans face goes pink as he scowls. “Come in, Connor’s cooking if you’re hungry.” 

“No, I’m alright I just uh,” he feels around in his pockets as he steps inside. “I found something while I was cleaning out my place and, wanted to bring it to him.”

As if summoned Connor steps into the living room, now in a pair of sweatpants, smiling warmly at the older man.

“Good evening Hank,” Connor greets, and you stifle a laugh as Hank rolls his eyes but offers Connor a lopsided smile back. 

“Hey, listen, Connor, now it’s none of my business what you two decide to do when you’re alone but, it’s too much. She can’t leave the house like that, she looks like an assault victim,” Hank says as he gestures to you. “I mean what’s the end goal, are you just trying to keep her trapped here or something?”

Connor glances over at you out of the corner of his eye, the smug side eye look making you flush, “What an … interesting concept.” 

“What? No, hey stop being so fucking weird for a second,” Hank shakes his head, pressing a hand to his forehead. “You two need to get checked or something.” 

“You wanted to give Connor something?” You quickly change the topic and he blinks over at you before nodding.

“Yeah, I was cleaning, and I found this, figured you’d maybe want to have it,” Hank pulls a hand out of his pocket, dropping something into Connor’s palm. 

“It’s my LED,” Connor breathes, and you quickly move over to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder as you glance down at the metal circle in his hand.

“I felt weird just tossing it, wasn’t sure what else to do with it,” Hank shrugs, rubbing at the back of his head. 

“Thank you, Hank,” Connor says, and Hank quickly waves the thanks away, clearing his throat as he looks around.

“Yeah, well, uh I just wanted to bring that by. I’ll go ahead and leave you two to do, whatever the fuck it is you two do,” Hank waves as he heads for the door, more than happy to let himself out. “See you kids later.”

“What are you going to do with it?” You ask as the two of you simply stare at the small piece of metal.

It’s so strange, all it is, is a piece of metal but it had also at one point been a part of Connor. A part you sometimes admittedly miss. Not that Connor is difficult to read but, it had been cute, watching it flash restlessly the first time you had kissed. The way it directly reflected how unsure he was the first time he had touched you. 

“Perhaps I could have it made into a necklace, for you to wear,” he curls his fingers around it before turning to you and smiling. “I would like that.” 

“I would like that too,” you smile back at him, accepting his quick kiss.

“Dinner is ready, you should go eat. You should also try to go to bed a bit earlier than usual tonight,” he suggests, and you nod, rolling your eyes as you walk away from him.

“Ok, ok, I’ll be good,” you surrender as you head for the kitchen and you can hear his quiet laugh behind you.


End file.
